


Three Days

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Remind me never to make bets with you.”
Kudos: 14





	Three Days

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 718 "gamble"

“Remind me never to make bets with you,” grumbled Torres. He winced, leaning as far away from the autopsy table as he could and still hold out the specimen jar.

Jimmy grinned, up to his elbows in blood and viscera. “Oh, this isn’t so bad.”

“Shouldn’t someone need to be qualified to do this?”

“To do my job, sure. But you’re perfectly qualified to assist.”

Torres sighed. “Great.”

The autopsy doors opened. “Good morning, Dr. Palmer,” said Ducky. “And Agent Torres. You have another three days with us, is that correct?”

“Yeah.”

Ducky smiled. “That’s why they call it gambling.”

THE END


End file.
